deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Higurashi Cast
The story revolves around Keiichi Maebara, the son of an artist, who moves to the village of Hinamizawa, Japan with his family from a larger city at the age of 16. On his first day of school, a one-room school covering grades from K-12 due to the small size of the village, Keiichi quickly becomes friends with a group of girls, Mion and (in the arcs where she appears) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuguu, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude. The group play together after school, and times are generally good until Keiichi discovers the dark secrets behind the village of Himamizawa. Exactly how this happens varies from arc-to-arc. However, in general, Keiichi finds out about a series grisly murders and mysterious disappearance that took place in town, described by the townsfolk as the curse of the god of the local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro-sama. In some of these arcs, Keiichi ends up as the murderer, and in others, the victim, in some arcs, Keiichi and his friends die in a mysterious volcanic gas leak that kills off all of the town. Finally, in the last arc, Keiichi and his friends discover the true identity of the individuals responsible for the incidents at Hinamizawa, In fact, the insanity and murders in the village are caused by a local virus known as the the "Hinamizawa Syndrome, and Miyo Takano is in the employ of a conspiracy by rogue factions in the government to weaponize the virus. The volcanic gas disaster is actually an attempt to cover up experiments with the virus by Takano by killing off the village with chemical weapons. (From Keiichi Maebara's DFW article) Battle vs Zombies (by SPARTAN 119) Higurashi Cast: , , , , , Zombies: 2000 Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude took cover inside the main building of the Furude shrine. Rena and Keiichi stood at the door to the shrine, weapons at the ready. While Rika sat against a wall in one corner. The sound of bamboo spikes striking flesh filled the air- a zombie has walked into one of Satoko's traps- though this was not her usual trap for playing pranks- it was something that would not look out of place in Vietnam: A bamboo-spiked dried mud ball intended to swing down and strike a target when a tripwire was activated. This had happened four times previously... Satoko know what this meant... "That was the last trap...", Satoko said fearfully, "There's nothing left between us and them but the door..." As if to punctuate this statement, fists of countless undead started pounding on the door, prompting Rena to fall to her knees in fear. "Keiichi-kun!", Rena screamed as the pounding on the door grew louder. Rena clung onto Keiichi tightly, as tears started to stain her face, "This is it... isn't it..." Keiichi patted Rena on the head, saying "It's not over yet. I'm sure the Sonozaki twins will be here soon. There's no way they'd forget us." Rena opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, then another, and another. Within seconds, all of the undead had fallen, and the door burst open, revealing not a horde of the living dead, but rather the Sonozaki twins, Shion and Mion, Shion carrying an AK-47 and an Mion with an SVD Dragunov. "Shii-chan, Mii-chan!", Rena said happily. "You didn't think we'd forget you did you?" "I told you we'd be fine", Keiichi said to Rena, before turning to the twins, "Anyway, where'd you get the guns?" "Oh, we just happened to have a few lying around", Shion said, "Come with us, we know a way out of here, the Sonozaki family limo should be at the estate." "Excellent", Keiichi said, "Shion, Mion, I need you to cover the front and rear with your guns. Rena and I will cover the sides. Rika, Satoko, get in the middle, we'll keep them of you". "A...All right", Satoko said, visibly shaken at the idea of leaving the relative safety of the shrine. "Don't worry", Rika said, standing at next to Satoko and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine". "Thanks", Satoko replied, as Mion said, "All right, everyone in formation? Let's move" The group walked forward, down the steps of the Furude shrine for several meters, before Shion stopped them. About a dozen zombies walked down the road leading up the hill. "Shh...", Shion said, "Let them pass. Don't get into fights if you don't have to. About five minutes later The group of survivors were now walking through the woods, just east of the center of Hinamizawa, when suddenly, a loud crack rang out. One of them had stepped on a fallen branch, causing it to snap. The crunching of leaves and pounding of footsteps was heard, as well as the animalistic roars of the undead. "Damn, they're coming!", Keiichi yelled. "Keiichi-kun!", Rena screamed, as Rena clung to him. "Keep it together!", Rika said in surprising calm and... mature voice for here age, "We have to hurry, the Sonozaki estate is just ahead of us" The others didn't have time to show surprise at this sudden change in personality. Instead, they sprinted ahead, weapons in hands, out of the woods. "Climb the fence!", Mion said. Shion and Mion turned backwards and fired on the nearest incoming zombies. Shion firing short bursts with her AK, while Mion picked off the undead well-placed headshots. Meanwhile, Keiichi lifted Rika over the fence, before helping Satoko up and climbing up himself. Keiichi then reached out a hand for Rena and helped her up. As Rena crossed the fence, he said, "We're across". Shion climbed over the fence first. As Mion reached the top of the fence, however, she let out a scream. It was immediately apparent why. A half-rotten hand had seized Mion's ankle and was trying to pull her down. "Get your filthy hands off her!", Keiichi yelled, grabbing his baseball bat and, making a one-handed swing while holding onto the fence, struck the zombie's arm. In spite of only being able to use one hand, Keiichi still managed to break the zombie's grip. Keiichi then took another swing, landing it on the crown of the zombies head with a sickening crunch, caving a depression into its skull. The zombie collapsed to the ground and Mion got over the top of the fence. By this point, Shion had reloaded her AK and fired a few single shots at the other zombies that tried to cross the fence. For now, there were no zombies in the proximity, but they had to get moving soon- the gunshots would no doubt attract more. "Thanks for the rescue, Kei-chan", Mion teasingly said to Keiichi, "Surprisingly manly of you!" "I'm a lot more of a man than you think", Keiichi replied as his usual perverted self, "If we get out of this alive, I'll show you how just how big a man I am, if you can't my drift". "Well, I'm sure I'll be astounded", Mion said sarcastically. "What are you talking about? Rena is confused", Rena replied in her "cute voice", referring to herself in third person and pretending not understand, though she clearly did. If you had simply heard the dialogue, you would have never guessed they would have been in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. The light mood, however, was broken as they entered the garage. "Guys...", Shion said, "There's a problem..." All of them saw it immediately: No car. "Great, what do we do now!?", Satoko asked. "Don't panic", Keiichi said, "There should still be a car at my parents house." "But that's on the other side of town", Rena said. "Yeah", Mion replied, "We'll need more firepower to get through all of those zombies. Luckily, I know just where we can find some. Follow me. a few minutes later, Sonozaki estate armory "Awesome!", Keiichi exclaimed as he looked around at the armory. It was picked over, presumably by the rest of the Sonozaki family, but there were still a few weapons left. Keiichi picked up an AK47, before grabbing the cocking lever and yelling "Locked and loaded!" As he did, a single 7.62mm cartridge hit the ground. "Don't do that, you're wasting ammo, and the safety isn't off either.", Shion said, rechambering the unfired cartridge and switching the selector switch to full auto." "Now keep your hands off the trigger while I get the others set up. Shion and Mion spent about 15 minutes lecturing Keiichi, Rena, Rika, and Satoko on the use of firearms. Keiichi was now armed with an AK and a Tokarev pistol, Rena with an Ithaca shotgun and a similar pistol to Keiichi's, while Satoko and Rika both carried MP5s and Beretta pistols, which Shion selected for the lighter recoil than the rifles and shotguns, more manageable for the small girls. "Now", Mion said, "Lets get out there and kick some zombie ass!... and, the one who scores the fewest kills has to do anything the winner tells them!" "Anything...?", Keiichi said with a suggestive look on his face. "Don't get your hopes up, Keiichi, there's no way you'll beat me!", Satoko said. "Really, You've never used a gun before!", Keiichi said. "Neither have you!", Satoko responded. "Is this the time to be talking about stuff like that, this is serious!", Rika said in an uncharacteristically mature and serious voice. "You're right", Shion said, "You know the plan, as soon as I open the door, we fan out in a semi circle and clear the garden, then we head through the gate, with me and Rena watching the back. And remember, cover each other!" Shion and Mion each kicked open one of the double doors out of the tunnel, and burst out first, followed immediately by the other four, Keiichi and Rena each taking a side, with Rika between Shion and Rena, and Satoko between Mion and Keiichi. Then, all other sounds were drowned out by the roar of a five guns. Keiichi lined up his AK, on a zombie about ten meters away and pulled the trigger. AK spat lead and fire, making Keiichi's ears ring with a thunderous roar. The zombie nearest to Keiichi's head exploded, but Keiichi head down the trigger a second too long, wasting a few rounds. Keiichi eased off the trigger and fired a second burst, dropping another undead horror to the ground with a gaping hole in the skull. After a few more shots, Keiichi was thought he was starting the get the hand of this. To his right, Satoko was initially startled by the sound of the guns, but eventually she too started picking off the slow moving targets one after another. Mion and Shion were of course proving the most lethal of the group, with Rena also claiming a few kills, in spite of her initial shock at the recoil of the gun. Rika, however, was the strangest of all, she was completely unphased by the gunfire, and even looked like she might have handled a gun. It was almost as though she had been in a situation like this in a past life. Within a few seconds, every zombie in the yard was dead. "Come on, lets move!", Shion said, as she and Rena took up the back, the rest of the group following Mion through the gate, into the driveway, slowed only momentarily by a few zombies, which were easily dispatched. "So, Keiichi said, "How many did you get? I got 8." "Really now, I got 15", Mion said "17", Shion replied, As Satoko chimed in "10", and Rika replied "I got nine... Nipah!" "You liar, you did not get ten!", Keiichi said to Satoko. "Be quiet", Mion said, "The game's not over yet!." Shion walked up to the driver's side and opened the door. Shion placed the key in the ignition, and turned it, but the engine stalled, making a loud noise. Shion fiddled with the keys, with the same results. "Hang on", Shion said, "This will take a minute, keep them off me." Sure enough, a large horde, perhaps over 100, was drawn in by the sound. Keiichi know only more would be drawn by the gunfire, but saw no other option. Pointed the gun in to the horde and fired as the others did the same. Muzzle flashes and tracers the night sky as zombies fell left and right, each of them probably claiming at least five kills in the first few seconds. Zombies kept climbing over the walls, but were quickly picked off. More problematic were the zombies pounding at the gate. Mion, Rena, and Satoko focused fire on the gate, but more zombies kept coming. As Rena and Mion reloaded, the zombies broke down the gates, charging into the driveway, towards Rena, the nearest target. Rena fumbled the shotgun shell in her hand, and dropped the shotgun, drawing her pistol and firing several shots in a panic. Soon, the pistol too fell silent. A zombie approached, so close she could smell its putrid breath. Rena raised her nata and split the skull in the nearest zombie. Suddenly, however, felt a stab of pain in he shoulder. She looked to the side, she saw one of the undead had bitten into her shoulder. Knowing the fate of those who were bitten, she tearfully yelled, "I've been bitten, don't follow me, Keiichi-kun, everyone, please... live on for me..." Rena charged at into the undead horde, slashing with her nata, splitting skulls and severing heads left and right. If she was going to die, she was going to take as many of them as she could with her." After just a few seconds, a pile of bodies lay around Rena, but, for every one she killed, another took its place. It was becoming hard to swing her blade. Bitten several times, Rena weakly said... "Keiichi-kun... Mi-chan... everyone.... I'm... sorry...", before she was mercilessly devoured by the undead horde. The undead horde trampled over Rena's bloodied remains and kept coming. Now everyone was focusing on the gate. Keiichi leveled his AK at the zombies, yelling "This is for Rena, you sons of bitches", with a fury in his eyes that left no room for tears. Streaks of fire flew through the sky as tracers struck down the horde, piercing through multiple zombies in the densely packed group, sending dozens of the undead back to death. But still, there was no end of the flood of the living dead that flowed through the gate like a broken dam. Shion was firing her pistol out of the car window, while Keiichi and Mion were both down to close combat, swing their baseball bat and katana repectively, taking down even more of their foe. But it was all for naught. Keiichi and Mion tired out and were surrounded by dozens of zombies, screaming in pain... and hopeless despair... the last thoughts as they were tackled to the ground by the undead and torn apart. Soon afterwards, the zombie horde dragged Shion out of the car, to her inevitable demise. Rika and Satoko stood on top of the car, Satoko crying and hugging her knees, as she said, "Its no use... they're all dead... we're going to die too..." Rika placed her hands on the shoulder of her friend and said, "Don't give up hope." Rika said, "No matter how impossible it may seem, it's not over yet. We will live on... live on, for Rena, Keiichi, Mion, and Shion, for everyone." Satoko got up and raised her MP5, as she said, through tears, "I'm sorry everyone..., I promise I'll survive... for all you" Satoko and Rika fired into the crown, slowly thinning out the numbers, first with their SMGs, then with pistols, the two small girls slowly cleared out the horde against all odds. It looked like they might actually live to see the sunrise. But it was not to be. A zombie grabbed Satoko's leg and pulled. Satoko tried to fire, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. Satoko tearfully said her last words... "I'm sorry... Rika... everyone...", before she was torn apart. Seeing her a friend die for what must have been a the thousandth time since the start of the endlessly repeating June of 1983, Rika drew her Beretta and placed it against her temple. "Hanyuu", Rika said to her invisible, spectral companion, "It's time to move on... to the next Hinamizawa." The, she squeezed the trigger, and everything went black. A moment later, Rika knew, she would be among the "fragments of time", in the gap between paralell worlds. WINNER: Zombies Expert's Opinion While the Higurashi cast had defeated the Yamainu, they did so only after countless failed attempts in paralell universes, as well as with the assistance of multiple combat trained adults, including a police officer, a government agent, and a Sonozaki bodyguard connected with the Yakuza, not to mention the intervention of a supernatural being. Without this help, even with the weapons from the Sonozaki armory, they managed to kill numerous zombies, but eventually succumb to the tide of the living dead. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Television Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors